Insônia
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT Todas as vezes em que ele não conseguia dormir, Milo sabia exatamente o que fazer.


_**Insônia  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada._

- # - # -

_Presente de amigo secreto para Aiko. Espero ter correspondido às suas expectativas, querida._

- # - # -

_Todas as vezes em que ele não conseguia dormir, Milo sabia exatamente o que fazer. No auge dos seus oito anos, ajeitava o pijama e seguia pelos corredores, até chegar na biblioteca da casa de Gemini._

_Para ele, ainda criança, aquele horário era muito tarde. Mas sabia que Saga sempre estava acordado, lendo em sua biblioteca. Era quase como um ritual. Pelo menos uma vez por semana o pequeno ia até ele e sentava-se no tapete a seus pés, para que lhe lesse alguma coisa._

_Desta vez não era diferente. Saga sorriu ao ver a figura infantil entrar e tomar seu velho lugar a seus pés._

_- Não consegue dormir, Milo ? – a voz bondosa e o cafuné fizeram o outro sorrir._

_- Sim. Podia ler pra mim ? – ele o olhava com aqueles olhos tão cheios de curiosidade e inocência que era impossível negar._

_E Saga lia, todas as vezes. Quando o livro não era adequado, simplesmente inventava uma história, conduzindo-a de acordo com o interesse dele. Falara-lhe de reinos medievais, de amores, de estrelas. Até quando finalmente via as pálpebras cederem ao cansaço._

_- Saga... – a voz manhosa e infantil soou baixa._

_- Diga, Milo. – sorriu ao vê-lo sonolento depois de uma hora de leitura._

_- Quando eu crescer, você casa comigo ?_

_E a risada do mais velho invadiu o aposento. De onde Milo havia tirado aquilo ? Não havia necessidade de responder e desiludi-lo; ele já havia adormecido a seus pés, como sempre._

- # - # -

Milo acordara no meio da madrugada.

Desde que tudo aquilo finalmente terminara e eles estavam livres, não conseguia passar mais de uma semana sem sonhos como aquele, que o fazia acordar no meio da noite completamente desperto. E assustado.

Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira e suspirou. Três e meia da manhã.

De nada adiantava permanecer na cama, a noite de sono já havia sido perdida. Levantou-se e vestiu um robe, caminhando até a cozinha. Um pouco de café lhe faria bem, aguçar-lhe-ia os sentidos.

A verdade era que, em nenhum momento depois de seu _desaparecimento_, Milo conseguira esquecer a figura de Saga. Ele estava gravado em sua consciência, a voz doce que lhe fazia dormir contando histórias fantásticas.

Era seu amor platônico.

Ele se lembrava daquele dia estúpido com o qual sonhara. No auge de sua inocência, pedira para que ele _casasse_ consigo. Sabia que o termo havia sido empregado na época por falta de outro melhor. Milo queria que Saga ficasse ao seu lado para sempre – e imaginava o quanto isso fora motivo de divertimento para o outro durante todo aquele tempo.

Tomou um gole do café, sentindo-o queimar-lhe por dentro. Ainda se sentia em choque quando se lembrava de que fora Saga, _seu querido_ Saga que fizera tudo aquilo. Mentira, traíra e os jogara de cabeça contra a morte. E para quê ? Por poder. Eram apenas marionetes, peões num tabuleiro de xadrez.

Milo não havia conversado com ele desde que tudo terminara. Sentia-se patético a seu lado e achava que não suportaria remexer nas feridas antigas, por mais que aquilo fosse necessário. Entretanto, decidiu se entregar a vontade que lhe queimava o peito – precisava voltar àquela biblioteca, naquele exato momento.

Levantou-se, alinhando as roupas, e desceu sem fazer barulhos. Seguiu lentamente pelas escadarias até chegar ao seu destino. Não se surpreendeu ao perceber que as luzes de seu almejado aposento estavam acesas.

Como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

Tocou na maçaneta e parou, sem girá-la. Havia realmente necessidade de tornar a ir naquele lugar ? Não fora ele que fugira de Saga ? Por que diabos estava ali, prestes a invadir-lhe a privacidade gratuitamente e provocar o início de uma longa conversa que não estava preparado para tê-la ?

- Entre, Milo. – a voz de Saga soou baixa, abafada pela porta pesada, e a decisão foi roubada de suas mãos.

O cavaleiro de _Scorpio_ engoliu seco. Tarde demais para fugir.

Girou a maçaneta não mais tão fria e entrou, deixando que os olhos se acostumassem com a luminosidade fraca. Nada parecia ter mudado de lugar. Via os mesmos tomos grossos com diversos assuntos adornando as prateleiras, sentia cheiro de café fresco que parecia impregnar o lugar. A mesma luminária na mesa de canto e, na velha poltrona, estava ele, sentado, encarando-o com um ar quase _blasé_.

- Não consegue dormir, Milo ? – Saga falou e o outro via as imagens em sua cabeça. _Déjà vu._

Mas ele não iria atuar conforme dizia o velho script. Havia crescido, afinal.

- Nem você. – caminhou lentamente, passando os dedos pelos livros.

- Suponho que não tenha vindo aqui para que eu leia uma história.

- Muito menos.

- E para que veio então, Milo ?

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, ele se permitiu olhar nos olhos do outro. Para que tinha ido até lá afinal ? Não era esta a resposta que duelava em encontrar quando ele lhe mandara entrar ? Também não sabia.

- Por que não me falou nada ? – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

- Não falei...? – Saga colocou o livro que lia em cima da mesa de canto, cruzando as pernas e indicando um banco para que ele se sentasse.

Porém um senso de rebeldia se apoderou dele, e ele não sentou. Encostou-se na escrivaninha relativamente vazia, permanecendo de frente para ele. O mais velho estreitou os olhos, mas não fez comentários.

- Quando era mestre. Por que nunca me contou ?

- Você não é tão infantil, Milo. – deu um suspiro – Você sabe muito bem que, se eu pudesse ter avisado, não hesitaria. Tudo o que ocorreu poderia ter sido evitado se eu conseguisse.

- Sabe... Quando você desapareceu, eu perdi o equilíbrio. Você era um herói... Jamais imaginaria que seria tão fraco e humano para ser possuído por Ares. Você era quase... Um deus.

- Foi exatamente esta linha de raciocínio que me levou até o caminho que trilhei. – remexeu-se na poltrona – Ser um _herói_ é um caminho muito tênue entre o bem e o mal. As vantagens a serem tiradas aparecem e nem sempre deixamo-nas passar. Pensei que tinha lhe ensinado esta lição aqui anos atrás.

- Espero que esta culpa te atormente enquanto você viver. – Milo falou de olhos baixos e fez uma pausa longa.

Saga se levantou, se aproximando dele, que permaneceu impassível.

- Não sabia que me odiava tanto assim. – estendeu uma mão até a bochecha dele, roçando os dedos de leve.

- Cada um merece carregar o peso dos próprios pecados.

- Justo. Mas talvez eu já os tenha pago em quantia suficiente, não acha ? – recolheu a mão, encarando-o.

O silêncio durou um pouco mais. Os olhos do geminiano o esquadrinhavam, perturbando-o. Amaldiçoou-se novamente por ter ido até lá, mas não fugiria. Era orgulhoso demais para isso.

- Quando você se foi, eu não consegui dormir por várias semanas. – confessou, sem saber a razão.

O olhar de Saga mostrou surpresa por breves instantes.

- Pensei que tinha arrumado um novo companheiro. – falou com um ar de divertimento, soltando o ar pelo nariz.

O hálito de menta de Saga fez o coração do outro pular uma batida.

- Camus ? Não, ele não gostava de companhias durante as leituras. Nunca conseguimos funcionar tão bem juntos.

O cavaleiro de _Gemini_ se aproximou mais, colocando um braço de cada lado do corpo do outro. Milo não teria como fugir-lhe.

- E nós dois funcionamos bem juntos, Milo ? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, o hálito de menta impregnando-lhe as narinas.

O escorpiano prendeu a respiração, tentando conter os próprios impulsos. Por quantas noites acordara sentindo aquele olor, mesmo quando fazia meses que não o sentira mais ? Estava ficando embriagado com aquele cheiro, e isso era perigoso.

- Saga...

- Responda, Milo.

Mas a racionalidade nunca fora o forte dele.

- Você sabe que sim... – cedeu.

O geminiano capturou-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso, as mãos encontrando a cintura dele como se já tivessem estado lá desde sempre. Milo rodeou o pescoço dele, correspondendo o beijo com tanta vontade quanto fora capaz. Mas apartou.

- Saga... Pare.

- Por quê ? – o mais velho falou em seu ouvido – Eu tenho te observado desde sempre, Milo, e agora que finalmente posso ter você, não posso me controlar. E sei que você também não.

- Precisamos conversar e...

- _Shh_, Milo. – passou um dedo pelos lábios dele, contornando-os – Eu já estou velho demais para isso e nem você é mais aquela criancinha que me pediu em casamento. – o escorpiano corou com o comentário – Somos dois adultos que já perderam tempo demais, não concorda ?

O mais novo olhou novamente para aqueles olhos azuis, sabendo que a batalha estava perdida desde o momento em que decidira entrar naquela biblioteca. A única verdade que sempre soubera era de que pertencia a Saga. Não havia mais porque hesitar.

Milo o puxou pela nuca, colando mais uma vez os lábios ao dele, disposto a mostrar-lhe toda sua entrega. O beijo fora novamente intenso, como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido. As mãos do mais velho, que ainda estavam em sua cintura, desceram pelo quadril, puxando-o de encontro ao próprio corpo e fazendo-o se sentar sobre o móvel. As pernas de Milo circundaram a cintura dele enquanto Saga beijava-lhe o pescoço.

Aquela seria a sua última madrugada insone, agora que Saga reaparecera definitivamente em suas noites.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Eu sempre quis fazer uma SagaxMilo. Juro. Eu gostei do jeito que a fic saiu e espero que ela também tenha te agradado, Aiko. Foi um longo processo até ela finalmente ficar pronta de um jeito harmonioso – talvez tenha sido fruto do costume de sempre escrever fics MiloxCamus._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

18 de dezembro de 2007, 23:26.


End file.
